Ocean's Moon
by inuyasha finatic
Summary: When Ocean Delbosque woke up on her 18th birthday to find herself lying next to a dead body she runs. Maybe the woods wasn't the best place to run to especially when you run right into werewolves. Werewolves and Vamps later By Rebecca Baker


**Ocean's Moon **

**By Rebecca Baker**

**Chapter 1**

The fire crackled and I sighed, this was not how I imagined spending my 18th birthday. I Ocean Delbosque was officially fucked. When you wake up next to a dead body with no recollection of what happened you are in my mind, fucked. So I ran and now I'm being chased by the cops. Yep, defiantly not how I envisioned spending my eighteenth birthday. I laid down on the leaf covered ground pulling the blanket over me. What the hell was I going to do? Live in the woods forever? I sighed again and closed my eyes. How the hell did I end up next to a dead body? The last thing I remember is the graduation party at Suzie's house. I'm going to find out what the hell happened and how I ended up next to a corpse for that I'm certain. Cause I'm not going down for a murder I didn't commit.

It was sometime later when I heard the snapping of twigs and the crunch of leaves. I sat up straight and looked out into the woods, straining to see what I knew was there. "Who's out there?" I asked tensely. There was a howl and I kicked dirt on the fire before running like hell in the opposite direction that the howl had come from. Was it wolves or those damned blood hounds that the cops used? I ran faster before tripping over a branch and hitting my head on the trunk of a tree. I lay there dazed for a few moments, trying to regain my wits but my vision was blurry. There was a low growl and I slowly turned to see a giant gray wolf. The wolf crouched ready to pounce and I cringed when it lunged but instead of hitting me it went over my head and I heard growling. I turned to see the giant gray wolf fighting with a giant brown one. I sat frozen with shock and fear as I watched the two wolves fight.

It was a few minutes before the fighting stopped and the brown wolf limped off defeated. The gray wolf turned to me and walked slowly and a single tear trailed from my eye. Was this wolf going to eat me? What kind of irony is that? The wolf stopped in front of me and rubbed its face against mine and I relaxed a little. It seemed that this particular wolf didn't wish to eat me. I rubbed back; its fur was warm and soft against my skin. It drew its head back than pushed me to the ground with its nose but for some reason I wasn't scared and I didn't know why. The wolf loomed over me its muzzle getting steadily closer to my chest. I was surprised when it bit my tank top ripping the right sleeve off exposing the creamy white of my bare shoulder. The wolf then licked a long line from my shoulder to my color bone and I was perplexed as to what the hell it was doing. The next thing I knew it bit me on my exposed shoulder and I screamed in pain. But the wolf didn't bit me again like I expected it would. I cried and the wolf liked my face as a burning sensation ran through my right arm. The wolf winded and I cried harder my breath shallow before I was swept away by the darkness.

There was a throbbing in my right shoulder and it took me a minute to figure out why but then I remembered the wolf. My eyelids felt heavy but I pushed to open them, I stared at a white ceiling. How did I get to a building? Was I in the hospital or a jail? I tried to sit up and succeeded but not without a considerable amount of pain. I was surprised to say the least when I found not a hospital room or a jail cell but a bedroom. The walls were brown and the furniture in the room was a dark brown. There was a dresser on one wall and two nightstands on either side of the bed and on the wall opposite the bed was a plasma screen hanging on the wall. In the corner was a big green stuffed chair, which looked like something I would snuggle into for a good read. I suspected that's what the person who owned this room used it for because there was a Japanese lantern hanging from the ceiling above it and a bookcase stood next to it. The sheets on the bed I was currently occupying were a green that matched the chair. The room was soothing and well, I guess tranquil in a way but I wasn't staying here to find out for certain.

I crept out of the bed and looked down at myself. My jeans and ripped tank were replaced by a man's ZZ top band tee, well shit; at least this person has good taste in music. I contemplated stealing a pair of pants from whoever this person was but decided against it, I'd steel some in my size later right now I needed to get out of here, wherever hear is. I pressed my ear to the door to see if any sounds came from the other side but heard nothing. Opening the door I peered out to find an empty hallway. Closing the door quietly behind me I turned and walked down the hall to the left since the right led to a dead end.

The end of the hall opened up into a large living room and I ducked behind the sofa when I saw the half naked man lying across it. I crawled on hands and knees to the back of the second of three sofas, paused to see if I had been caught then dashed behind the third sofa. Since the sleeping half naked man block the front door I had to find a different way out. The kitchen was straight ahead next to the living room, maybe there's a back door in there. I looked both ways and when I saw nothing I crawled to the kitchen and behind the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen. On my hands and knees I looked around the corner to see if the half naked man had awoken.

"Nice ass." A husky voice said and I screamed and scrambled away. The man chuckled and I scrambled faster as the pain that I had been trying to ignore grew more demanding of my attention.

"Shit." I mumbled as the pain grew so intense I had to stop. Husky voice and half naked man stood behind me when I turned around. I gazed up at them and clutched my arm as I scooted back, banging into a wall. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck am I doing here?" I asked as they moved closer to me. Half naked man squatted down an apologetic expression donning his face.

"I apologize for biting you. Does it hurt badly? I have never turned a human so I would not know."

"What the hell are you talking about you psycho?"

"I'm the gray wolf that bit you. I apologize again for putting you through this but I could not resist when you started face against mine, my natural instinct was to mark you. I did not mean to hurt you much less turn you into one of us."

"W…what are you?"

"We" he gestured to husky voice "are werewolves." I laughed.

"Prove it." He looked at husky voice and he nodded. Right before my eyes Mr. Half naked man transformed into a wolf. "Well shit, are you just the cutest thing." Husky voice laughed and Mr. Half naked man turned back into a man. "So what might your names be so I can stop calling you by made up names in my head." Husky voice chuckled again.

"My name is Alex and the one who bit you is named Kevin. What is your name my pretty little thing? And why aren't you freaking out about the whole werewolf thing?"

"Well first of all Alex I'm not _your_ anything and second my name is Ocean. Then last but not least third I woke up next to a dead body the other night and have no clue how the hell I got there and that is not how I wanted to spend my eighteenth birthday. So finding out that you guys are werewolves is not at the top of my list of things to worry about it's probably like I don't know third or fourth."

"Ocean that's a cool name, I like it. And yea that's kind of a sucky way to spend your eighteenth b-day but you do know that when the full moon rises you will change like us, right?" I nodded. "Ok and you also know that you have to stay here and I'm only saying that for your own safety Ocean. Female werewolves are very scarce in this area and there's no telling what would happen to you. Plus you happen to be in the presence of two purebloods of the royal line."

"Is that supposed to impress me cause it doesn't and as for staying here. It's not like I have anywhere else to go I mean I am running from the law, at least, it won't be a problem as long as the two of you keep your hands to yourselves. Well if you'll excuse me I'm going back to the bed I woke up in because my shoulder is killing me." With that I walked back down the hall and into the brown room I awoke in. I stopped before entering turned and yelled "and get me some damn clothes for God's sake I can't keep walking around in a giant t-shirt!" with that I closed the door and collapsed onto the bed with a groan. My arm hurt like hell. I wonder what it's going to be like being a werewolf. Hey you never know it could be fun. It's not like I got anything to lose. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Well tell me what you think. Reviewing makes me happy and when I'm happy I update a lot.**


End file.
